


The Full Experience

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [68]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Daniel asks Daisy what she wants to do for their anniversary
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	The Full Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Mar 9 and I've been writing a lot of Dousy lately but also I love them sooo....

When Daniel asked Daisy what she wanted to do for their anniversary, she was confused. The truth was she’d never really been with anyone long enough to care about things like anniversaries.

“This will require some thought,” she told him.

Finally, she came to him with an idea.

“Ok, so I know this is going to sound weird, but I want the full Daniel Sousa experience.”

“What?” he asked, clearly confused.

“You know, whatever you would have done in the 1950s. Flowers, dinner, cheesy pickup lines, whatever.”

“Well, you’re in luck. Cheesy pickup lines are my specialty.”

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
